Genji
Genji is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio The cyborg Genji Shimada has made peace with the augmented body he once rejected, and in doing so, he has discovered a higher humanity. As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada ninja clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo, demanded that Genji take a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of dying. Hanzo believed that he had killed his brother, but Genji was rescued by Overwatch and the intervention of Dr. Angela Ziegler. The global security force saw Genji as a potential asset in its ongoing operations to combat the Shimada clan. As Genji's injuries left him clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. Transformed into a living weapon, Genji single-mindedly set about the task of dismantling his family's criminal empire. But as time passed, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself. He was repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body and could not come to grips with what he had become. When his mission was complete, he abandoned Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning. He drifted for many years before crossing paths with the omnic monk Zenyatta. Though Genji initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, the benevolent omnic would not be deterred. In time, Zenyatta became his mentor, and under the monk's tutelage, Genji reconciled his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength. Now, for the first time in his life, Genji is free. Even he cannot say where his path will ultimately lead. Personality Genji is a faithful and tolerant idealist, forgiving Hanzo for leaving him on the verge of death and still having hope that he can change. At times he shows wisdom, picking up some of the things that Zenyatta has taught him. Despite his hardships, Genji maintains a sense of humor, calling himself "Green Cyborg Ninja Dude". He also seemed to enjoy arcade games and ramen before he became a cyborg, as shown by his dialogue at Hanamura. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Genji-specific sprays, see Genji/Sprays. Skins genji_blue.jpg|Azurite genji_jungle.jpg|Malachite genji_ochre.jpg|Ochre genji_rust.jpg|Cinnabar genji_carbonfibre.jpg|Carbon Fiber genji_silver.jpg|Chrome Genji Sparrow.jpg|Sparrow Genji Young Genji.jpg|Young Genji Genji Bedouin.jpg|Bedouin Genji Nomad.jpg|Nomad Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Challenge *Cutting Edge *Salute Victory Poses Genji Kneeling.jpg|Kneeling Genji Shuriken.jpg|Shuriken Genji Sword Stance.jpg|Sword Stance Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *A Steady Blade: (A steady blade balances the soul.) (default) *Come On! *Damn! (said in Japanese: 糞 Kuso) *Prepare yourself! {said in Japanese: 覚悟、Kakugo) *Let's Fight! (said in Japanese: いざ、尋常に勝負 Iza, jinjou ni shoubu) *Measure Twice, Cut Once *My Soul Seeks Balance (said in Japanese: 我が魂は均衡を求める waga tamashii wa kinkou wo motomeru) *Not Good Enough (said in Japanese: まだまだ mada mada) *Simple *Yeah! (said in Japanese: よし Yoshi) *You Are Only Human Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Shuriken *Unsheathing the Sword *Warrior's Salute Achievements *Slice and Dice: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Genji's Dragonblade in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Their Own Worst Enemy: Kill 2 enemies with a single use of Genji's Deflection in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray Strategy notes *Don't use his ultimate while cornered in a fight as a back up plan, it will only waste his ultimate. Use it before entering a fight or while behind cover to surprise the enemy and quickly kill them.BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel *Genji is a nimble, offensive hero that can leap, climb walls, perform double jumps, and dash in and out of combat. *Use Deflect to turn the power of enemy attacks against them by deflecting all projectiles and even some ultimates! *When Genji unsheathes his Dragonblade, his strikes deal massive damage in a generous cone at close range. *Genji is highly mobile and very effective for attacking behind enemies where they least expect a player to be. *Genji's Deflect is a strong counter to Bastion's Turret Mode. Trivia *Genji was announced on November 6, 2015, alongside D.Va and Mei. He was added to the closed beta three days later on November 9. *Genji's Agent ID is 3945_49.Recall (Animated Short) *Genji, along with his ability to climb and jump, is still very quick on open ground, matching Tracer's base run speed. *The quote "My name is...Green cyborg ninja dude!" could be a reference to Michael Chu calling Genji Green cyborg robot ninja dude on Twitter when he, D.Va and Mei were announced.Green cyborg robot ninja dude! (And D.Va and Mei!!) *The chrome skin has unique characters which translate to "Silver Wolf", while the characters on other skins translate to "Warrior God" Patch changes * * * }} References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ09xdxzIJQ Dragons (Animated Short) de:Genji es:Genji fr:Genji pl:Genji ru:Гэндзи